Familia Senju
by gamora3115
Summary: Toda la aldea sabe que Tsunade Senju es la niña mimada de Hashirama, pero solo los mas cercanos y observadores saben que Tobirama Senju tambien tiene una debilidad por la niña. serie de drabbles de la familia Senju.
1. Chapter 1

**RESPONSABILIDAD:** Nada del universo de Naruto me pertenece.

Travesura.

La pequeña Tsunade caminaba felizmente dando saltos por los corredores de la mansión Senju, una de las empleadas le habia dicho esa mañana, que su abuelo Hashirama y su tío abuelo Tobirama habían llegado a casa la noche anterior.

Los líderes de Konoha habían estado ausentes una semana por una reunión con los otros kages para integrar a Konoha como una de las grandes naciones.

Pero la niña de cinco años no entendía nada de eso, solo sabía que no habia estado con ellos en mucho tiempo y ya era hora de reclamar su atención.

Ya habia revisado sus habitaciones y no los encontró, al pasar por el cuarto de estudio los vio. Los dos hombres estaban dormidos en el suelo, rodeados de documentos y libros, uno de ellos tenía el cabello castaño largo muy despeinado, la piel bronceada y la boca abierta, por lo que gran parte de su cara estaba cubierta de saliva. El otro tenía el cabello corto y de color gris, la piel pálida, tres líneas rojas en el rostro y roncaba ruidosamente.

"Se quedaron dormidos mientras trabajaban" pensó la rubia.

Entro con cuidado, evitando los objetos esparcidos por el suelo hasta llegar a ellos. Toco el hombro de su abuelo repetidas veces, sacudió a su tío abuelo, ninguno reacciono, ni siquiera dieron muestras de estar vivos.

-Déjalos descansar, Tsunade-chan- la reprendió una voz conocida, se volvió para ver a su abuela, Mito Uzumaki era una mujer alta, tenía un pequeño rombo violeta en su frente, su rojo cabello estaba peinado en dos chongitos y un pergamino colgaba de cada uno de ellos- Están muy cansados por el viaje, además trataron de adelantar el papeleo apenas llegaron- la mayor soltó un suspiro frustrado- No los molestes Tsunade-chan ¿está bien?

La menor de los Senju (por el momento) asintió, por lo que Mito más tranquila se retiró de la habitación. La niña observo a sus familiares descansar por unos minutos, reparo en el cabello alborotado de su abuelo y en las maltratadas manos de su tío abuelo, y entonces una sonrisa maliciosa se extendió por su rostro.

Corrió rápidamente a sus aposentos, necesitaba algunos objetos para llevar a cabo su idea, agarro el cepillo de cabello, esmalte rosa, esmalte escarchado, pomada, pañuelos, agua, lazos para el cabello y una cesta llena de flores que habia recogido con su abuela el día anterior, regreso al cuarto de estudio y cerró la puerta.

Dentro de la habitación solo se alcanzaba a escuchar una risa malvada.

Mito Uzumaki se encontraba desayunando tranquilamente en el comedor de la mansión, se sobresaltó un poco pero lo supo disimular, al escuchar un bostezo a su espalda.

-¿Dormiste bien, Hashirama?- pregunto sin siquiera mirar.

-Sí, ¿Qué horas son? Ciento que dormí durante días- dijo somnoliento.

-Ya es medio día, ¿Tobirama ya despertó?

-No, deje que siguiera durmiendo, conociéndolo iría a traerme papeleo de inmediato. Es un adicto al trabajo- respondió mientras se estiraba.

-Tu nieta fue a veros, creo que los extrañaba, pero no permití que los despertara- informa ella.

-¿Si? Debió haberse molestado, más tarde iré a jugar con ella- prometió antes de inclinarse y besar amorosamente a Mito en el cabello- Bueno, voy a buscar algo de desayuno y después terminare el papeleo.

La Uzumaki se volvió por fin para verlo de espaldas dirigiéndose a la cocina.

-¿Hashirama? ¿Qué te paso?- cuestiono la mujer aturdida por la sorpresa.

-Ehh ¿cómo? ¿Porque preguntas eso? Estoy bien, no tengo heridas, no hubo ninguna batalla en el viaje- la tranquilizo.

-No me refiero a eso, ¿Que le paso a tu cabello?- pregunto sin apartar su vista.

-¡Acabo de levantarme! ¿Cómo está tu cabello al levantarte? ¿Con los chongitos perfectos y los pergaminos organizados?- Se quejó.

Ella pensó en replicar, pero la visión de él, le causaba mucha gracia como para hacer eso, tratando de reprimir la risa, le indico por señas que se mirara el cabello.

El primer hokage se acercó a un espejo para contemplar que su largo cabello castaño estaba peinado en dos trenzas muy prolijas, cada una sujeta por un moño de listones y para terminar tenía flores de colores que sobresalían de cada mechón de su cabello.

La mujer al ver la expresión confundida y avergonzada del hombre, estallo en risas sin poder contenerse.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo?- exclamo confundido- espera ¿Tsuna vino a vernos?

La mujer asintió reprimiendo una sonrisa.

-Ahh fue Tsuna- supuso avergonzado pero con una sonrisa en su rostro porque le parecía muy tierno el acto de su nieta. Además no era capaz de negarle nada, sin importar que lo avergonzara- ¿Que le hizo a Tobirama?- se preguntó curioso.

Hiruzen Sarutobi estaba buscando a su maestro por los pasillos de la mansión Senju, con mucho papeleo en brazos, le habían dicho que estaba durmiendo, pero el papeleo se estaba acumulando muchos por la semana de ausencia de los líderes, así que tenía que entregárselo.

-¿Hiruzen? ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Tobirama en lo que salía del cuarto de estudio.

-Sensei, me dijeron que estaba durmiendo pero este papeleo es urgente- se excusó avergonzado.

-No pasa nada, acabo de despertar- menciono mientras se sacudía el corto cabello con la mano.

-Acaba de llegar esto de la aldea de las flores, necesitan refuerzos porque han tenido muchos secuestros- explico brevemente mientras le tendió los documentos, a lo que Tobirama los agarro- piensan que son... ehh...

Tobirama leía rápidamente la carta, para avisar al despreocupado de su hermano del problema y así llegar juntos a una solución. Pero le pareció muy extraño que su alumno habia dejado de hablar. Levanto la vista para ver el rostro de Sarutobi muy confundido y con la vista fija en sus manos.

-¿Sucede algo, chico?- interrogo.

-No sensei, pero sus manos...- trato de responder sin apartar la vista.

-Si ya se, me las lastime mientras trabajaba en un nuevo jutsu, más tarde me hare revisar por un ninja médico- explico moviendo sus manos.

-No es eso, sensei, sus uñas están...

Tobirama alzo una ceja confundido, lentamente bajo la vista hacia sus manos, sabía que estaban muy quemadas por la gran concentración de chakra que necesitaba para su jutsu, pero estaba seguro que no habia nada malo con sus uñas.

Contemplo con horror, que sus uñas estaban pintadas con esmalte color fucsia brillante y también tenía una capa de esmalte escarchado.

-¿Qué? Espera... ¡Tsunade!- grito tratando de disimilar su molestia, su ceja temblaba ligeramente y una vena de su frente ya era visible-¿Dónde estás, Tsunade?

-Sensei, ¿Cómo sabe que es ella? Además creo que salió con Mito-sama

-Oh, solo ella se atrevería a hacer algo así, y sé que esta por aquí, le encanta ver los resultados de sus travesuras- Tobirama sintió que alguien lo observaba por detrás, luego escucho unas risitas ahogadas detrás de una columna y al volverse descubrió que unas de las coletas rubias de Tsunade sobresalía de la columna, volvió a mirarse la manos y esta vez detecto que estaban en mejor estado de li que las recordaba, alguien las habia limpiado y aplicado pomada.

Eso basto para ablandarlo, creía que su sobrina nieta iba a estar molesta por su ausencia, pero se habia preocupado por él y trato de hacerlo sentir mejor con el pequeños detalle de humillarlo en el proceso.

-¡Tendré que informarle de esto a Mito!- dramatizo lo mejor que pudo (porque no pensaba hacerlo en realidad), hacerle creer a Tsunade que le contaría su travesura a su cuñada sería suficiente castigo.

Como Tobirama esperaba, las risitas se detuvieron en el acto, para después escuchar pasos muy apresurados que se alejaban. Seguramente la nieta de su hermano estaba tratando de esconderse de la ira de Mito. Riéndose entre dientes Tobirama se volvió hacia su alumno, el cual habia observado la escena en silencio.

-Vamos a informarle a mi hermano sobre el problema de la aldea vecina- ordeno Tobirama con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

 **NOTAS:** Seguro notaron que cambie la edad que Mito debería tener en esta época, pero me gusta más joven.

¿Les gusto el primer capítulo? ¿Lo detestaron? Comenten por favor.


	2. Culpable

Responsabilidad: Nada de Naruto me pertenece.

Culpable.

Los líderes de la aldea, Hashirama Senju y Tobirama Senju caminaban por Konoha en compañía de la pequeña Tsunade Senju, la cual disfrutaba corriendo alrededor de ellos. Ella los había convencido de salir, con la excusa de pasar tiempo con sus familiares favoritos, el castaño acepto encantado al ser llamado favorito. Tobirama tenía una sólida teoría sobre las intenciones verdadera de la niña (escapar de Mito que la buscaba por su ultima travesura) pero aun así acepto ante la insistencia.

\- ¿La aldea de las flores necesita algo más? - pregunto el Shodaime.

-Ya hicimos todo lo que podíamos por ellos- le respondió su hermano.

-Sí, pero aún no han podido resolver el problema- dijo con nobleza.

\- ¡Idiota! Ellos deben solucionar su problema- se opuso tajante.

-Pero...- El hokage iba a argumentar, pero se vio interrumpido por un estruendo, al mirar en esa dirección encontró a su nieta al lado de lo que antes era seguramente una maseta con un arbolito, ahora eso se había reducido a un montón de pedazos de maseta, tierra esparcida y el arbolito de cabeza en el suelo.

-Ups- exclamo la Senju culpable.

\- ¡Oye mocosa! ¡Acabas de romper mi maseta! ¡Y hacer un desastre! ¡Te voy a…! - grito un aldeano furioso, la rubia lo observo con maliciosa y luego se echó a llorar.

\- ¡Wah! - grito ella, escondiéndose detrás de su abuelo mientras lloriqueaba- El viejo me da miedo- se quejó gimoteando.

-Oh, tranquila, todo está bien- la consoló el castaño agachándose a su nivel y dándole palmaditas en la cabeza.

A Tobirama le tembló una ceja por la molestia, no podía creer que su hermano fuera tan ingenuo, para el (Tobirama) era evidente que la niña estaba fingiendo.

\- ¡Nada está bien! ¡Mi maseta está rota! - anuncio el anciano señalando a la niña e intento acercarse a ella, pero Tobirama le bloqueo el camino.

\- ¿Quiere hacerle daño a la nieta del hokage? - pregunto el Nidaime fríamente.

\- ¿Que? ¿Nieta de quién? - cuestiono el aldeano confundido, al observar al castaño incorporarse, lo reconoció- Oh ¡Hokage-sama! Y... Tsunade-hime- menciono el último título con desagrado- Aun así, mi jarrón esta...

-Estoy seguro que no fue intención de ella romper su maseta- Medio Hashirama amablemente- ¿cierto Tsuna? - La niña aun escondida detrás de las piernas de su abuelo, asintió con la cabeza mientras ponía ojitos tiernos.

\- ¡Lo ve! ¡No hay razón para molestarse!

-Hashirama, deja de perder tiempo, solo arregla la estúpida maseta- lo reprendió el peli-gris.

-Tobirama, no digas malas palabras frente a Tsuna o las aprenderá- respondió el Senju mayor mientras la fémina los observaba curiosa- Esta bien señor, reparare su maseta en un segundo.

Luego procedió a recoger el arbolito, la tierra y los pedazos de maseta. Planto el arbolito en la tierra con su elemento madera y lo rodeo de tierra. Mientras Hashirama pensaba en como reparar la maseta, Tobirama decidió interrogar a Tsunade.

\- ¿Rompiste la maseta a propósito? - cuestiono en voz baja.

-No- respondió negando con la cabeza- me tropecé mientras corría y se cayó.

-Mmm ya veo, ¿porque fingiste llorar?

-Para que el viejo se diera cuenta de quién es mi oji-san y dejara de tratarme como a un bebe- dijo haciendo un puchero molesto.

-Entiendo.

Tobirama llego a la conclusión de que la pequeña no lo había hecho a propósito, pero ella sabía cómo voltear la situación a su favor.

\- ¡Oigan! ¿pueden ayudarme con esto? - exclamo el castaño mostrando los pedazos de cerámica.

\- ¡Olvídalo! Vamos a llegar tarde al almuerzo sino nos apresuramos- le respondió su hermano.

-Si llegamos tarde, mi abuela se enfadará- se quejó la niñita halando el pantalón de su tío abuelo.

-Así es, vámonos- decidió Tobirama.

\- ¡Sí! -exclamo la rubia siguiéndolo.

\- ¡Oigan! ¡Espérenme! - grito Hashirama dejando caer los trozos de cerámica para apresurarse a seguirlos- ¿Y el jarrón del anciano?

-Luego le enviaremos uno ¿Cierto Tsunade?

\- ¡Si! - grito ella saltando.

-Pero mi maseta... - se quejó el anciano, pero los demás ya estaban demasiado lejos como para escucharlo.


	3. Curacion

**Responsabilidad: Nada de Naruto me pertenece.**

Curación.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Tobirama? Creí que íbamos a casa para almorzar, Mito se pondrá furiosa- Se quejó Hashirama observando la torre hokage con aburrimiento.

-Tengo que recoger el papeleo y después iremos a casa- le informo su hermano.

-Apenas regresamos a la aldea, tomate un descanso, eres adicto al trabajo.

-No, hay demasiado papeleo. Además, tu eres demasiado irresponsable como para encargarte de ello, por lo que yo tengo que obligarte a trabajar- espeto Tobirama antes de entrar en la torre hokage.

\- ¡Aburrido! - insulto el castaño a su hermano haciendo una mueca, pero este no le hizo caso.

\- ¡Oji-san! ¡Me aburro! - Demando Tsunade haciendo pucheros con los brazos cruzados.

-Lo sé, pero Tobirama necesita recoger algo- la tranquilizo- mira las flores- aconsejo señalando un florero.

-En nuestro jardín hay muchas más y más bonitas- se quejó molesta, luego observo que había un intruso en las flores- ¡Una mariposa! ¡Qué bonita! - exclamo maravillada antes de correr a seguirla.

-En nuestro jardín también hay mariposas- dijo el hokage con una gota de sudor en su cabeza y una sonrisa en los labios al ver a la niña correr felizmente.

Su sonrisa se borró de inmediato al ver que la pequeña se tropezaba con una roca que había en su camino y caía lentamente (a sus ojos) contra el suelo. Trato de alcanzarla, pero cuando llego era demasiado tarde, ella estaba acostada boca abajo en el suelo, su cuerpo temblaba fuertemente por el llanto contenido.

-Tranquila, Tsuna- exclamo mientras la levantaba del suelo y la colocaba de pie en el suelo.

\- ¡Wah! - El rostro de la niña estaba surcado de lágrimas, sus hombros temblaban, su sencillo vestido estaba sucio y sus rodillas se habían raspado ligeramente - ¡Me duele! - se quejó gimoteando y señalándose la rodilla.

\- ¡Tranquila! No fue grave- dijo el mayor nerviosamente mientras le sacudía la ropa.

\- ¡Wah! Cúrame- demando la pequeña entre sollozos.

-No puedo, solo puedo a mí mismo- confeso avergonzado.

\- ¿No me quieres curar? - cuestiono la rubia dolida.

\- ¡No es eso! ¿Porque no esperas que lleguemos a casa y te cure Mito? - trato de negociar el Shodaime.

-Está bien- acepto la fémina gimoteando -Pero me duela mucho.

-Ehh ¡Ya se! Puedo realizar un antiguo y místico jutsu que alivia el dolor- le propuso susurrando.

\- ¿En serio? - pregunto con los ojos muy abiertos por la curiosidad- ¿No dijiste que solo podías curarte a ti mismo? - cuestiono recelosa.

Hashirama trago saliva, su nieta era inteligente, pero tenía el problema de que se distraía con facilidad. Si lograba hacer un buen acto con el jutsu curativo, ella se olvidaría del dolor y creería que el jutsu funcionaba. Ni el mismo estaba seguro de por qué hacia todo este embrollo, pero no soportaba que Tsunade pensara que no la quería.

-Ehh es que... este jutsu no cura la herida, solo manipula el sistema nervioso central para que la persona no sienta dolor alguno- invento rápidamente imitando el discurso de su esposa Mito.

-Ohh- se sorprendió la pequeña- eso tiene sentido- el abuelo casi podía ver el cerebro de la niña trabajando doble, esforzándose con entender.

-Está bien, si tanto quieres, lo usare contigo

\- ¡Si! -celebro ella dando saltitos.

-Tienes que quedarte quieta ¿sí? - la niña asistió firmemente- está bien ¡Comenzamos!

Hashirama no sabía nada de la forma en que los ninjas médicos modulaban el chakra para sanar heridas. Así que solo concentro la mayor cantidad de chakra en la palma de la mano sin que causara daño alguno, pero que fuera lo bastante visible, y lo acerco a la rodilla de la rubia sin tocarla como hacían los ninjas médicos. Esperaba que esta no notara que el chakra no era exactamente de color verde.

-Sana que sana- empezó a recitar con voz profunda y expresión concentrada- colita de rana, que si no sana hoy, sanara mañana- detuvo la concentración de chakra- ¿Te sientes mejor? - pregunto con una mirada de esperanza.

-Si... - respondió la niña mientras fingía una sonrisa. La verdad le seguía doliendo bastante, pero no tenía el corazón tan duro como para decirle eso a su abuelo, se podría deprimir, él era muy propenso a eso- ya no me duele nada.

\- ¡Qué bien! - exclamo el mayor sacudiéndole el cabello.

-Nos podemos ir- informo Tobirama saliendo de la torre hokage con un montón de documentos y libros en brazos- Tsunade ¿Porque estas tan sucia? - pregunto al ver a la menor.

\- ¡Me caí y me raspe la rodilla! -exclamo señalándose- ¡Y oji-san uso un jutsu muy antiguo! ¡Para que no sintiera dolor!

\- ¿Sí? No sabía que contaba con esa habilidad- comento Tobirama mirando con una ceja alzada a su hermano.

-Es que lo acabo de encontrar- se excusó este, sacudiéndose el cabello nerviosamente.

\- ¡Si! ¡Es muy útil! - lo defendió la niña- ¡Tengo hambre! ¿Nos vamos a casa?

-Sí, nos vamos- acepto Tobirama emprendiendo la marcha con los demás siguiéndolo.

 **NOTAS: pues no sé si en otros países también se hará, pero en el mío, cuando estas pequeño te recitan este verso para que SUPUESTAMENTE no te duelan los golpes.**


	4. Noticia

**Responsabilidad:** Nada del universo de Naruto me pertenece.

Noticia.

\- Llegan tarde - recrimino Mito con los brazos cruzados y una mirada molesta.

\- ¡No es mi culpa! Tsuna rompió un jarrón por lo que un anciano nos molestó y luego Tobirama quiso recoger el papeleo - los acuso Hashirama señalándolos.

\- ¡Me tropecé! - se excusó la niña.

\- Si no lo recogía, tu esposo no volvería a trabajar - se excusó Tobirama con autoridad.

\- Buen punto - reconoció la mujer ante una protesta del castaño - Tsunade, luego hablamos del daño que hiciste - la rubia bajo la vista avergonzada - Ahora siéntense en la mesa, los demás ya están almorzando.

Los tres caminaron hacia el comedor en silencio para no llamar la atención de la pelirroja, en la mesa ya estaban comiendo dos adultos: los padres de Tsunade. La madre era una mujer de cabello rubio muy largo, delgada, piel de porcelana y unos impresionantes ojos verdes. El padre era un hombre alto, con cabello castaño corto alborotado, ojos chocolate y una sonrisa amable.

\- ¡Mami! - grito la niña corriendo hacia la mencionada con los brazos extendidos.

\- ¡Tsunade-chan! ¿Te divertiste con tus abuelos? - pregunto la mujer mientras cargaba a la pequeña y la sentaba en su regazo.

\- ¡Si! Fue muy divertido, había una mariposa muy lind, la segui y me cai, entonces oji-san me curo con un jutsu - exclamo señalandose la rodilla.

\- No sabia que Hashirama podia hacer eso - comento Mito - …Déjame ver - pidió antes de extender la mano que brillaba de chakra verde para curar la raspadura de la rodilla de la niña - ¡ya está!

\- ¡Gracias! - exclamo Tsunade.

\- Tsunade, olvidaste lo más importante ¿Te comportaste bien? - pregunto su padre esperanzado.

\- Se comportó muy bien - respondió el abuelo ante el titubeo de la pequeña - ¿cierto, Tobirama?

\- Ah, supongo que si - cedió Tobirama ante la mirada suplicante de la niña y los codazos de su hermano - El paseo se desarrolló sin mayores problemas.

\- ¡Qué bien! - respondió el hijo del Hokage sacudiéndole el cabello a la menor - Creo que eso merece un premio.

\- Tsunade no merece nada, comportarse bien es un deber, no hay que premiarla por ello - opino la pelirroja firmemente.

\- ¡Abuela! - Protesto la niña cruzando los brazos.

\- Por ahora, coman su almuerzo - ordeno la mencionada.

\- Disculpen, tengo una noticia que decir - anuncia la madre de Tsunade tras unos minutos de silencio - Estoy embarazada.

Chillidos de júbilo resonaron en la habitación, seguidos de frases de felicitaciones. La niña solo observaba confundida puesto que no entendía esa palabra.

\- Vas a tener un hermanito, Tsunade-chan - explico la mama al ver la expresión de la niña.

\- ¿Que? ¿Por qué? - grito asustada.

\- ¿No quieres un hermanito? - pregunto la mujer triste.

\- ¡No! - rechazo molesta antes de salir a correr fuera de la habitación.


End file.
